


【德哈】马尔福说他想退展

by Joyliww



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyliww/pseuds/Joyliww
Summary: 才发现原来好多篇都没补档……这是当初第一篇德哈hhh麻瓜AU 抽象画家德拉科×批评家哈利
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 25





	【德哈】马尔福说他想退展

德拉科·马尔福后悔了。

他敏锐地捕捉到那个名字，视线从画布上移开盯上潘西一张一合的涂了不知什么色号口红的嘴巴：“你说什么？”

潘西撇撇嘴，就知道这个大少爷根本就没好好听自己说话，她一边把手机屏幕展示给他看，一边重复道：“我说，这次美展的策展人是波特，哈利·波特。”

德拉科神色复杂地把屏幕上的信息看了几遍，认命般说：“我现在退展还来得及吗？”

艺术圈混得有些名堂的，谁不知道画抽象表现主义的德拉科马尔福和著名评论人哈利·波特不和，哦，岂是不和，这俩在一块儿能把National Gallery给掀了，别问我，我也不知道搞艺术的咋会有这般破坏力。

据说这俩还在艺术学院上学时，就结下了梁子。见证了他们大学打了四年研究生打了两年（皇艺的mphil好像是两年）到现在还在打的搞装置的韦斯莱先生曾不屑的向媒体透露：“还能为啥，因为那个臭白鼬就是个大傻x啊。”

彼时刚入学的德拉科·马尔福才是读美术学，出来要当批评家或策展人的那个，而哈利·波特则是从小就在绘画大赛崭露头角的沉迷古典风格的油画系学生。他们的第一次交锋，恐怕到小马尔福先生牙齿掉光了那天也会被他牢牢记得，可不是吗，见面第一天就把自己崇拜对象朋友和崇拜对象朋友的画批了个狗血淋头导致和自己崇拜对象长达多年的针锋相对，小马尔福先生一辈子做得最后悔的事儿怕不就是这个了。

当时开学没多久就凭着自己高调的行事风格和过分犀利的言论已经在学校出了名的德拉科为了完成一篇课程论文带着自己的小跟班走进学校的美术馆去看他不屑一顾的“新生作品展”。拜托，新生作品有什么好看好写的啊……

“那个哈利·波特参展了吗？”德拉科挑剔得瞄过一圈，看似随口问道，“就那个今年校招拿了第一的波特。”

“他肯定参加啊，油画系把他当宝捧着呢，怎么可能不参加，”布雷斯·扎比尼耸耸肩，翻了一下手中的宣传册，“油画系的作品在三号厅，估计在那儿。”

德拉科整了整领子，装作无所谓的模样但迈向三号厅的腿暴露了什么。

他一眼就看见挂在中间的画着圣母子题材的画，拿他翻看波特参赛作品几年的经验，德拉科的脚指头都能判断出这幅画的作者是谁。构图看似古典实际却打破了中轴线和人物平衡，参考了新古典主义对人物的细腻描绘又结合了浪漫主义甚至巴洛克的动态与张力。虽然人物描绘学习了安格尔而明暗处理上有明显的卡拉瓦乔的痕迹，但作为大一的新生，技法上真的无法挑剔，任何人都必须承认哈利波特在艺术上的天赋，如果他以后能跳出前人的影子，形成自己的独特风格，必能成大器。

相比之下，旁边的那幅画就让德拉科嫌弃得挑起了眉，一向口无遮拦的大少爷，未来的批评界之星毫不留情地说道：“瞧瞧这个失乐园，哦天哪，马萨乔都不能相信居然能有比他画的还丑的夏娃，看这双举着苹果的手，这位先生怕不是照着癞蛤蟆画的吧，既然是模仿古典风格还学什么《奥林匹亚》。就算用色大胆也救不了这无聊的构图，造型艺术的人怕不是被蒙蔽了双眼选出这么个玩意儿参加展览，还在中间和哈利波特的放在一起，嫌不够丢人吗……”

“我就是哈利·波特，请问你对我和我朋友的画有什么意见吗？”陌生的声音从身后传来，德拉科转身望见一片碧绿的湖水，绿眼睛的男孩儿推了推鼻梁上的眼镜皱着眉问，而他身边红发的友人有些不安得扯扯他。

哈利·波特？？？

德拉科缓缓打出三个问号，完了，见到崇拜对象我该怎么办，我是不是要让他在我的论文上签个名。等等，他说啥，这是他朋友的画……不不不，我对你的画没意见，我心里夸了好久呢……

“咳，我以为把作品放在美术展就代表接受一切评论，”为了马尔福的面子，德拉科装模作样得摆出一脸高傲，“我发表我的看法有什么错吗？”

不等对面的俩人还嘴，德拉科快速伸出手，把一点点小热切藏到眼底：“我是马尔福，德拉科·马尔福，美术学的，我想结识我会对你以后的路有帮助。”谁不希望认识个学理论的朋友，好在创作和宣传上为自己铺路呢？

红发的少年听到他的名字噗嗤一声没忍住，又小声嘟哝了句：“连展都没资格参加的家伙有什么好结识的。”刚入美院的新生其实对不用参加校考的学理论“文化生”是有些瞧不起的，就如同学理论的也瞧不起他们一样。

德拉科眼神一冷，瞥了眼少年人的红发，又看了眼展签，轻蔑地嗤笑一声：“我说是谁呢，原来又是个韦斯莱，你的画就和你那一头红发一样愚蠢可笑。我深切怀疑你能考上美院，怕不是凭借你们家老韦斯莱和老师的旧交情吧。要我说，若不是课程论文的要求我才不屑来看你这种白痴的画呢，与其气愤自己的作品被批为狗屎不如，还不如滚到图书馆多翻几本书给你那可怜的空无一物的大脑加一丁点用得上的思想。哈利波特你要是和这种人混在一起……”

“我想我分得清谁是值得结交的朋友。”男孩看都没看马尔福少爷伸出的手，冷漠得拉着自己的朋友扭头就走，留下从来没吃过瘪的大少爷在众人注视里尴尬地收回手。

唉，德拉科第N次长叹一口气，你说这个死破特好好地在他的古典圈混着不就行了，来当代艺术这儿折腾啥啊，还当起了策展人？

哈利·波特也不明白那个马尔福家的小少爷受了什么刺激，自从上次美术馆结下梁子后，这货有事没事就过来找自己茬。公共课分到一起过来挑衅就算了，平时还从美术学系跑大半个学校到绘画楼这边嘴贱图个什么啊。等等，为什么选修课都要看见那个淡金色脑袋在自己视线里晃来晃去？

哈利加了学生会，德拉科就进了社联，最后每次开会就看学生会主席和社联主席隔着一张会议桌互相指着鼻子骂。一个说社联办事不利连个创意集市的征集都搞不定，一个说学生会吃干饭的搞个迎新晚会都能错误百出；一个说社联抠门小气经费都不好好给社团报销还要学生会擦屁股，一个说学生会私信偏袒活动审核做不到公平公正……艺术团团长夹在中间瑟瑟发抖，球球大佬不要吵了，我不要节目了不要经费了呜呜呜。

哈利加入系辩论队，德拉科听人家是三辩就非要自家三辩当一辩，然后整场美术学对油画的辩论就成了两个人的针锋相对；哈利在选修课上做汇报，德拉科就要在下面带着小跟班起哄；哈利参加个运动会长跑，德拉科就站在塑胶跑道中间的绿茵地对他冷嘲热讽喝倒彩；哈利在公共课上偷偷补觉，德拉科就一个纸团砸人头上，把人弄醒后再笑眯眯吹个画了幼稚连环画或挑衅话语的纸鹤给他，引来某严厉且偏心的教授对哈利的点名批评；校晚会油画系演《麦克白》，美术学就要跟着搞《李尔王》，等等你们确定这适合在娱乐晚会上表演？

哈利参加展览，德拉科就写评论，硬是从题材到构图、线条到色彩、光影到笔触把刺儿挑个遍。一个画圣经题材，一个说毫无创意；一个画历史人物，一个就要批用到烂的人物纪念碑性；一个画情节画，一个就要评可笑的戏剧化摆拍式构图；一个笔触借鉴现代主义到古典母题中，一个就要嘲讽连图像的能指和所指都搞不明白……

后来，哈利·波特怒了，当着德拉科·马尔福的面摔了画刷，混着松节油的颜料溅在德拉科的黑色长裤和哈利的白色运动鞋上。

“有本事你去画啊！老子画得咋了你瞎逼逼个XX啊！”

“有本事你去评啊！老子批评的有错啊嚷嚷个XX啊！”

哈利波特的挚友，后来进入美协的赫敏·格兰杰表示这两个人怕不是石乐志。因为大四，哈利当真恶补了艺术史申请了美术批评方向，德拉科竟然也真的为作品集熬得头秃报考了油画专业，从此走上与之前完全不同的道路。

哈利还是沉迷于现代以前的艺术，专心研究起文艺复兴到浪漫主义的艺术史，后来也开始书写自己对过去的艺术大师以及现当代仍坚持古典艺术的艺术家的看法。与当初的德拉科完全不同，哈利的文风温和而中肯，并不总是引经据典，但胜在条理清晰，且不偏不倚的态度引起了诸多好评，再加上从小就被冠上“神童”称号的他自己画了许多年，对于技法的分析更加深入，也更为服众，很快就在批评界有了自己的话语权。

而德拉科的基本功确实很差，就从他给哈利传的那么多纸鹤上的连环画就能看出来。于是他干脆扬长避短，结合自己对于各种批评理论和艺术史的理解，作品不拘泥于形体，而更多灌注了精神情感甚至哲学思考，用笔用色大胆辛辣，构图线条不拘一格，倒是像极了他当初的文风。其风格参考了新表现主义，又借鉴了些许立体派的技巧，立求在表达个人情感的同时体现对当下审美及生活的批判。此后，德拉科以前卫的当代艺术家名头活跃与当代艺术圈，反而和哈利波特少了交集。

他说不上来是后悔还是遗憾……明明赌气想让那人认可自己，却偏偏因追求崭露头角而远离了那人的领域。也许，等他觉得没意思了，玩够了，就回家去继承马尔福的生意，从此，与绿眼睛的波特再无交集。

德拉科看着网页里那个人的采访照片，瘦削的青年还戴着有些土气的圆眼镜，顶着一头仿佛永远也不肯服帖的黑色乱发，碧绿得如同翡翠的眼眸专注得看着镜头，唇角的弧度温柔。该死的，你他妈能不能不对那些白痴记者笑了？你到底知不知道你笑起来有多好看啊！

他不知道，是什么时候哈利的眉眼烙进了自己的心口，也许是第一次见面时那片绿湖太过深邃让他忘了呼吸只顾胡说八道，又或许是夏日阳光下那人从跑道上奔过时滑过脸颊的一滴汗水折射了阳光刺进了他的眼睛，或者是辩论场上那人意气风发的样子耀眼得让他片刻也忽视不得……第一次见面他的示好被拒绝，马尔福的骄傲让他拉不下脸面去道歉，但又不甘心成为对方世界里的一个过客。所以他用尽一切办法在哈利波特面前刷存在感，就算是用讨厌的方式。嘿，不能成为朋友，当个死对头，只要能被记住，不就好了吗？

德拉科·马尔福是真的怂，怂到暗恋那个“死对头”近乎十年，却连将他画在自己的画里都不敢，只怕有一天被对方窥到自己那些隐秘心思，然后嗤笑一声恶心。后来啊，他怂到干脆断了联系，不再出现不再发些骚扰信息，毕竟领域不同了，他没有什么理由再去挑衅找茬了，不是吗？

“我真的不能退展吗？”德拉科绝望地又问了一遍，“或者我换个作品啊。”

潘西·帕金森摇摇头，似是同情却又有点看戏意味地打量了一下刚才还趾高气扬的人：“你别忘了这次是谁组织的展览哦，作品都已经经过筛选了你还想退展？”

“我他妈哪儿知道斯内普会请破特当策展人啊！哪儿有主题定了参展者找了作品筛了换策展人的啊？”德拉科抓乱了本一丝不苟梳着的淡金头发，“你说破特他一个搞古典的又没策过展的，跑当代艺术展凑什么热闹啊！！”

“还不是因为波特本就想和斯内普教授修复关系，人教授邀约了他能拒绝吗。再说，你慌什么啊，就你那一堆抽象，波特看得懂？”潘西掏出镜子补补因刚才喝茶略显斑驳的口红，“你总不会是提交了什么不该提交的了吧？”

潘西意外地看到德拉科点了点头：“不是吧，我的大少爷啊，你把那幅充满爱意的，唯一一幅画了波特的画交上去了？”

德拉科·慌得一批·马尔福顿了顿，问：“你说我现在去找斯内普把画要回来死得惨还是等破特看见那幅画后死得惨啊？”他悔啊，这是继他搞砸和哈利第一次相遇后第二后悔的事了。他从来没在真正发表过的作品里画过哈利，一般那个头发永远乱糟糟的人只存在他的涂鸦里。只因那天看到哈利的采访，受了刺激，竟然在他本已经完成的画上添了一双独属于哈利波特的翡翠眼睛，然后神使鬼差得在斯内普让他参展时把这幅作品交了上去。梅林在上，他怎么会知道哈利波特会介入抽象艺术的展览呢！那个人应当是看都不会看一眼的啊！

“忘了给你说，展览后天就开幕了，”潘西毫无形象得翻了个白眼：“你还是祈祷你那研究古典艺术的艺术史学者看不懂你的抽象表现主义吧。”

身着精心裁剪的黑西装的德拉科·马尔福站在巨大的展板前，有些诧异得挑挑眉看着展板上的主题：“Desire：As the secret love of which no one knows.”他怎么记得当初确定的主题是“Abstract&Emotion Express”呢？

怀揣着一丝隐秘的渴望走进画廊，看到大多数作品表达的确确实实与爱恋有关，德拉科松了一口气后又品尝到一丝苦涩。果然这个主题的改变，和自己无关，只是自己没想到竟有这么多人巧合的选择了爱恋的主题。混在众多作品中的自己的画，就算有一对显眼的碧绿，应该也不会引起哈利·波特的注意吧，如果不是考虑到斯内普和自己的师徒关系，视自己为死对头的波特估计会选择直接剔除那副画。

他意外地在画廊正中那面巨大的墙壁上看到了占据中心的那副画，准确的说，整面墙只有唯一的一幅，仿佛挖出了一颗真心赤裸裸面对观众的审视和挑剔。垂在两侧的手握成拳，指甲渐渐嵌入手心的柔软，你在嘲笑我吗，破特？德拉科唇畔勉强勾起一抹弧度，松开双手，瞥一眼留下印痕的手心，借整理翡翠袖扣掩饰方才的失态。他故作轻松地转过身，心却突然因为望见一双和自己画中一模一样的眼睛而被攥紧了，不，自己拙劣的画，怎能和那双真正的眼睛相比呢。比湖泊还要深邃，比森林还要葱郁，比宝石还要灿烂，比世上任何一种东西都能抓住德拉科的视线，叫他心烦意乱甚至忘记呼吸。

他深吸一口气，换上往日调笑的语气，用特有的爆破音念着那个人的名字：“well，破特……”

他还没想好说点什么先发制人的讽刺话，哈利·波特却开口打断了他。

“嘿，马尔福，”跟自己相比有些瘦小的年轻人低下了头，下定了什么决心似的又抬头，直勾勾顶着自己，“你打算什么时候告诉我？”

“什，什么？”德拉科喉结上下动了动，不自觉往后退了半步。

“我说，如果没有这幅画，”哈利认真地盯着对面人灰蓝色的眼眸，一抹粉红染上他的耳朵，“你打算什么时候告诉我你喜欢我？”

德拉科·马尔福不知道的是，这些年，他的每一篇评论，哈利都认真看过，不然后来的画又怎能针对他提出的问题做出回应呢？他说构图平淡，他就打破平稳的三角构图寻求动感；他说颜色单调，他就在古典的酱油色调下寻找新的配色；他说摆拍刻意，他就削弱戏剧化效果借鉴现实主义；他说他不懂绘画语言的能指所指，他就去读那些他本来头疼不已的理论书籍……他说他不懂他的批评，他就去做给他看，偏要得到那个骄傲得从不肯低头的人承认。

直到后来有一天，他发现那个混蛋不再出现在自己面前了。此后那个人的一切，哈利只能通过网络得知。

他以为他不喜欢现当代艺术，他以为他从来没关注过他，其实，德拉科参加的每一次展览，哈利都会去看并久久停驻在他的作品前；关于德拉科的报道和评论，哈利也从没落下过，他为德拉科受到欣赏而高兴，又因为他被奚落而难过；他不懂当代艺术，但德拉科在做，那他就去了解；他和他领域不同，那他就去涉足甚至去尝试策展，总有一天会有交集不是吗？你看，这次斯内普教授不就来找自己帮忙策展了吗？

在罗恩和赫敏问起来的时候，哈利说，就当他被猪油蒙了心，喜欢上了不可能喜欢他的讨厌的自大狂。虽然德拉科是个混蛋，总是看不惯自己，永远第一个跳出来找茬挑衅，无事拽上天有事怂到家，活得自我又恣意，像个长不大的孩子。可是梅林的胡子啊，自己怎么就无可救药地喜欢上那个该死的总是在自己眼前晃的精致到每根头发丝的白孔雀啊。

“你不讨厌吗？”

久到哈利都觉得尴尬想转身逃跑的时候，沉默的德拉科低声问了句。

“啊？”哈利·懵逼·波特眨巴眨巴眼睛，“讨厌什么？”

德拉科突然向前迈出一步，一把抓住哈利的手：“你被你厌恶了将近十年的混蛋喜欢了，不讨厌吗？”

“你也知道你是个混蛋啊？”哈利突然笑了，他回握住德拉科的手，“擅自闯入我的生活，整天顶着你涂了不知多少发胶的头发在我面前晃来晃去，知不知道你超级欠打？”谁允许你刷够存在感了，在我习惯性寻找那个高傲的身影的时候，又擅自消失啊？

德拉科·突然不怂·马尔福也笑了，他挑起一边的眉，恣意张狂如十年前的初遇：“那我们是否可以进行第一次约会？从此刻开始？”

西弗勒斯·斯内普冷漠地看着握上手就不肯再松开的两个人，打开手机将此时的情况群发给纳西莎·马尔福和莉莉·波特。

如果不是多年老友的拜托，加上自己实在看不下去两个白痴学生双向暗恋十年还不敢捅破窗户纸，他才不会帮忙呢……这俩蠢货知不知道改主题换作品费了自己多少时间精力欠了多少人情债哦？这俩毕业了还不能扣分好气气。


End file.
